This invention relates to a method for preparing an aliphatic chloroformate useful in the preparation of polycarbonates and co-polycarbonates. More particularly the method relates to a method for preparing an aliphatic chloroformate in a flow reactor.
Aliphatic alcohols may be phosgenated in both batch processes and continuous processes to provide aliphatic chloroformates. Despite extensive research and development efforts concentrated towards the more efficient manufacture of aliphatic chloroformates, deficiencies in the manufacture of chloroformates remain.
It is of interest therefore, to develop new and more efficient processes for the formation of aliphatic chloroformates that overcome the limitations of known methods, and which achieve increased ease of operation and economic feasibility, while providing aliphatic chloroformates of high purity in high yield.